


Mason Jar Full of Evil

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Rift, Spoilers - Journal 3, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Ford has a decision to make about the Rift.





	

Ford stared at the screaming, starry void in the mason jar. He breathed in and out, slowly—in and out.

_Just like_ he _told you to do!_ The thought made him shudder. He slumped against the basement wall, eyes shut.

For a moment, he thought of breaking the jar, of releasing the rift. He thought of going after Bill when he escaped the Nightmare Realm, of destroying him utterly forever. He thought of revenge sought and won. He thought—

He thought of Dipper and Mabel, sleeping peacefully upstairs.

Early next morning, Ford had finished the containment dome for the rift.


End file.
